Gone by Moonlight
by Bookloverstar
Summary: Bella Swan is the classic wallflower. Alec is the most popular boy in school. Two completly differnt people, yet perfect for each other...or are they? Sometimes matches are made in heaven...while others are made in hell. One shot. Rated T for sort of abuse and kind of suicide


**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I Know everything that is not mine is not mine. We covered this….**

**A/N Okay I had writer's block when I was writing Everlasting chapter 4 so I listened to music and well this came…though it was almost ruined by Ke$ha. P.S Those who still watch the sitcom ****Friends****, you will recognize Alec's last name ;) **

**Enjoy! **

**Title: Gone by Moonlight **

**Summary: Bella Swan, shy quiet girl and Alec Volturi, the school jock and popular. Jock meets nerd; jock asks nerd out? Together for six months…so what happens next? **

_**Reposted – Edited and hopefully much better….**_

Bella Swan, walking towards the school grounds, the wind blowing her hair back away from her face as the rosy color tints her cheeks. The guy laughing in the middle of the crowd spots her; gives high fives and walks over, the smile spreading over his face glowing as he strides over and cups her face; kissing her passionately on the lips for the whole school to see.

He pulls back and hugs her, the flames on her cheeks ignored as she wraps her arms around her boyfriend's waist. The wind picks up, bringing up snow. Alec, wanting to protect her from the bitter cold wraps her around his body and carries his jacket trying to cover them both and walks in the building just as the bell rings.

All day Alec and Bella carry smiles on their faces, the expression of happiness on these young lovers faces. In between periods they talk and laugh while sharing sweet kisses when the teacher's eyes wonder away.

In English class Bella pushes up her glasses to see the board a bit better but sees, Rosalie; the girl who should be with Alec, is talking to him. Smiling seductively at him Alec turns away scowling slightly trying to ignore her but Rosalie wants this to go right and she can't have Alec turning away. Bringing up her hand and trailing it up and down his arm hoping for a response….and hoping everyone else is too.

Bella noticing this turns away and tries to focus on the board unsuccessfully as she worries about what might happen. The students around cast their heads back and forth, like a tennis match, from Bella to Alec and Rosalie; confusion and smirks doting on their faces.

Later on, at the last class, Bella and Alec talk and laugh like nothing happened but when they part and the last bell rings. Bella waits at her locker for Alec like always. He is always coming out of his last class late because it's History and Alec's horrible at History. That's why Bella quizzes him after school with the material they learned because they have the same teacher but not the same period. They always go home together, always. When the teacher comes out; all the students are filling out towards the doors, something big is happening outside and Bella frowns when she doesn't see him.

Confused she walks out onto the courtyard, thinking he's there and he simply forgot, they both have forgot once or twice and indeed there he was.

With Rosalie

His arms around Rosalie

The arms that held Bella are filled now with Rosalie

His head bent toward Rosalie

Rosalie meeting him

His kiss on Rosalie

And not on Bella

His passionate kisses are on Rosalie instead of Bella

The girl he should have been with is with her now.

Bella's tears run down her cheeks and she grasps at the long sleeves she wears as a gasp escapes her mouth. Her heart breaking as her worst fears happen right in front of her. Students are around in a circle; watching..waiting for what happens next.

At the sound Alec raises his head and almost in slow motion a look of horror crosses his hansom features as he untangles from Rosalie.

Bella's sharp eyes see the smudge of lipstick on his neck with a purplish bruise and it is her undoing.

She runs with Alec's desperate yells ring behind her as he screams her name as she keeps running away from the school and away from the pain as it follows her still.

Alec running after her feels a soft lotion felt hand touch his shoulder and sees Rosalie with tears spilling down her cheeks and the regret burns in her eyes as Alec's pained filled moans and horror stricken being crumbles to the ground, the parking lot had never been so painful.

_Why did he have to love her? _

The next day at school, stares would be glanced at the 'Bitch' and 'Player' of Forks high school but none were on 'the stupid girl' because Bella 'the stupid girl' was not there. Of course the students of Forks High were blissfully unaware but Alec and Rosalie knew better. Bella would never miss a day of school.

Never

The next day, people were starting to become worried about the broken hearted girl but that was all it was, worries and nerves. Everything would be okay tomorrow they thought.

If only they knew.

'If only they knew' thought Alec as he bowed his head sitting at lunch with Rosalie while she tried to stifle her tears that wanted to flow so freely while Alec was fighting the same battle but with no armor.

For the armor he needed was gone.

_Why did we have to do this? _

By the week's end search parties ensued scouring the little town of Forks looking for the chief's daughter while the mother nursed another bottle sitting on the couch as her husband searched for his baby girl. If he would just open his eyes that maybe this was best. A broken heart can't possibly heal.

Alec and Rosalie meanwhile joined the search party in the woods, and found a little trail leading down to a cliff hidden by the trees.

Dreading by what they would see… or prayed wouldn't see, Alec giving a low moan and sank to his knees, tears breaking the dam he had built while Rosalie gave an agonized scream and fell beside him as she cried when the running feet stopped behind them.

"Oh God no" Someone whispered in the crowd for what they saw were Bella's old cloths, the ones she was wearing when she ran away from that fateful kiss that one week ago. It wasn't just her cloths though, it was her necklace broken…and bloodied.

Her cloths and little jewelry she had were splattered by blood…her blood for there was a knife and although it was sent to the lab for tests, everyone knew whose prints were on there before the test came back positive they were hers.

Alec, a picture of defeat curls on his bed and cries into the night while his parents are innocently blessed half way around the world. He holds her picture tight and cries over what used to be.

Rosalie, coming into her posh bedroom, taking off her dirty clothes crosses to look at a picture frame on her dresser. Her and her mother when she was sober. She, mother…and father, before the younger woman, now the perfect mother drunk with someone who isn't her father in her bed, possibly not knowing her only daughter is home. Tossing the frame on the floor where the glass shattered, she collapses on her bed as she dreams of better times, just her and her best friend that she lost a very long time ago.

Time goes by….

Slowly, you barely noticed it but pass it does, even for the ones that wished it wasn't.

Days go by…..weeks….months until finally school ends and summer begins, but like all good things it has to end and for Alec and Rosalie who walk hand and hand over to the bus stop, knows it _has_ ended, finally.

They carry belongings for their new school…a college in the south but instead of stopping at the bus stop…they continue on…heading into the woods.

There, hidden by bushes and trees was a trail, you would never knew it was there unless you were looking for it.

There they traveled; walking who knows how long until dusk fell until the sweet relief of the night came upon but there, in the distance was a shape.

Walking closer, on inspection is a ford truck, blue in color and Alec and Rosalie smile when the headlights bright up the forest, even for a bit when the window rolls down.

The woman seated in the driver's seat smiled brightly at both of them.

Her brown hair was shorter; I guess she did cut it. Her glasses were no more and the sleeves of her plaid shirt were rolled up…showing a scar on her arm. It looked good for months healing. Guess the knife slash broke only the skin. The bruises of tiny mother's hands long healed.

She revved up the truck as Rosalie hugged her best friend who she missed immensely and Alec kissed her on the head, cheeks and finally lips as they were reunited again and drove together towards Texas. Meeting friends of Bella's; Alice, Jasper, Edward, Peter and Emmett. They would help them. Rosalie Hale was Rose McCarty, the ring from Emmett made sure of that. Alice and Jasper made new transcripts. Rosalie and Alec went missing on the road to U.W the papers said. AlecTribbiani was a new freshman along with his wife Bella to the college U.T in Texas. No one would find them, not the mother or the father…not even the monster who threw her only daughter down the stairs in Phoenix would find her. Except the friendly doctor who helped her pull this off. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen would meet them at the airport. Even if anyone did catch on their trail…they would be long gone…gone by moonlight.

**A/N Check my profile for updates! Don't be shy about reviewing I love hearing from y'all! Your choice of Cullen…or Volturi (Alec) who review! **


End file.
